CSI: Miami Toronto style
by Miss Loryn Emery Halliwell
Summary: Not revealing anything. This is my third story. So read and review and tell me what you think. Also give me ideas of a grotesque, mysterious murder. Please don't flame. Updated chap 1 DISCONTINUED  sorry folks
1. Chapter 1

I had already packed my clothes and some stuff to keep me busy during the Easter weekend since me and my family were staying at the Toronto/Markham Hilton after my sister's, Rosie's, wedding. Right now we're driving up to Stouffville, where the hotel is, all in silence. I'm reading one of my many mystery books while listening to my music. My sister was listening to her music while looking outside her window. Our parents were talking about things our dad found out while doing our family genealogy. I marked my book where I stopped reading and looked out the window. A white stretch limo drove alongside us. Even though the windows of the limo were blacked out I wondered who could be in the limo and why they would be driving up this far north.

"We're almost there guys. Awww. Little man is sleeping." My dad announced. I turned the volume down on my i-pod and looked at my nephew Nicholas in his car seat. He had drool on the side of his mouth. We came up to the hotel and stopped at the front. Rosie woke up Nick and took him out of the car seat. I got out of the car and grabbed my bags along with my nephew's while my mum grabbed my dad's. Rosie grabbed her bags along with our mum's and we all went in the hotel while a valet drove my dad's car off to parking. We went in the lobby and over to the front desk. At that moment my other sister Ziva and her husband Tony came in with their bags and their daughters in their stroller. They came over and we all got our keys to our rooms. I gave Tony Nick's bags while dad took his. Rosie gave our mum her bags and we all went our separate ways to our rooms. Once in my room I put my stuff away and hung my bridesmaid dress up. As I was putting a robe over my naked body my door opened and in walked a man who I did not know.

"Fuck! Excuse me. This is my room! Get out!"

"What are you talking about? This is my room. Room 5973 under my name."

"No. It's under my name. It's under all the rooms that are for the David-Yazide wedding."

"I don't think so. It's under my name for the CSI Miami/New York reunion."

"How about we go settle this downstairs with the concierge. Hmm?"

"That would be wise."

"Would you mind turning around then? I need to change." The man turned around as I picked up my long nightgown. I turned my back to the man and dropped my robe. I slipped my nightgown on and then put my robe on. I tied my robe in place and we both left the room. As soon as we reached the lobby people watched as we walked over to the concierge. "Excuse me. I think there's been a mistake."

"What do you mean Ms. David?"

"You put us in the same room!" I yelled at the concierge. The concierge cringed at my tone while typing away at their computer.

"I'm sorry Ms. David. But there are no other rooms available. We had to put him with someone."

"Why not with someone who he came with huh?!?!"

"Because all beds were taken."

"God! Fuck it then. Come on. If their full you'll stay on the couch. Nowhere near me." We went back up to the room and I threw only 1 pillow and the heavier blanket at the man.

"Don't you want my name Ms. David?"

"You better be calling me that. And yes I do want your name."

"Horatio Caine." I looked at him in shock. If this man was who he said he was then... I couldn't think properly. I put a hand to my very visible 8 months pregnant stomach. I turned to the dresser and took out an envelope. I took the note out of it and read it through.

"Then this is your writing?" I asked Horatio as I gave him the note. He read the note then looked at me.

"Where'd you get this?"

"It was in front of my TV in my bedroom 8 months ago. I woke up one morning and it was there. Four months later I found myself pregnant. My Ob/Gyn had a rape kit done and it came out positive. Three months later I had an ultrasound done and found I was to carry twins. Last month on my 22nd birthday I had another ultrasound done. Only because I had gotten into a car accident with my supervisor at the law firm I work at. She had taken me out for my birthday. I was taken immediately to the hospital where I found that the babies were fine but..."

"But what?"

"I wasn't having twins. It was triplets. One boy and 2 girls. I lost my son."

"So what then?"

"Nothing happened much since then. It's my sister's wedding tomorrow. I gotta get to sleep. I'm the bridesmaid." So with that I lied on the bed and fell asleep as Horatio made a makeshift bed on the couch. In the morning I was running late. I slipped my slippers on and grabbed my dress and shoes. As I opened the door I heard Horatio getting up from the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to my sister's room."

"The reunion doesn't start until tomorrow."

"So. What are you trying to say?"

"Would you mind if I came to the wedding with a few friends?"

"And who are these friends?"

"Alexx Woods, Calleigh Duquesne, Danny Messer, Don Flack, Eric Delko, Frank Tripp, Lindsay Monroe, Mac Taylor, Natalia Boa Vista, Ryan Wolfe, Sheldon Hawkes and Stella Bonasera."

"What? No significant other and kids with you?"

"I don't have kids and my wife was killed."

"I'm sorry. Well you'll have to come with me because my sister has the proper papers to get you and your friends in."

"Alright." I shut the door and went to get a drink from the bathroom while Horatio changed into casual/formal clothes. I sat on my bed and waited as he did his bathroom business. I led him out of the room and to my sister's room. I knocked on her door twice and she answered it in under a minute.

"About time. We were going to leave without you."

"Uh huh. And then have to help a very pregnant woman when all of you are all dressed up and all your makeup is done?"

"Guess you're right."

"I'm always right. Uh. Rosie. This is Horatio Caine."

"Wait a minute. The note?"

"Yeah."

"So he's the father?"

"Yeah. Um. Think I can talk to you for a minute before we go?"

"Sure." Rose and I went over to the balcony that was connected to her room and shut the door. "What is it?"

"Um. Do you still have the proper papers for other people to get into the ceremony and reception?"

"He wants to come after getting you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And you don't care?"

"No."

"Alright. Come on." We went back in and over to one of Rose's bags that held the papers. We took the papers and went back out to the balcony as my future brother-in-law's friend Kara, my sister Ziva, and my mum all dressed my nieces Kaitlynn and Abigail in tracksuits. "So is it just him?"

"No. He wants to bring his Crime Scene team from Miami and New York."

"Names?"

"Alexx Woods, Calleigh Duquesne, Danny Messer, Don Flack, Eric Delko, Frank Tripp, Lindsay Monroe, Mac Taylor, Natalia Boa Vista, Ryan Wolfe, Sheldon Hawkes and Stella Bonasera."

"OK. So at least 13 more seats and 1 more table."

"You don't mind do you? After him getting me pregnant?"

"No. I don't mind. Just as long as he doesn't do anything to take my thunder." We both laughed and finished the papers. We phoned the golf club the ceremony and reception would be at and informed them of the last minute add-ons. Soon we were done so we put the stuff away and went back in. We all grabbed the dresses, flowers and shoes and were on our way down to the salon in the hotel. Horatio had followed us and had carried my dress, shoes and flowers for me. He handed my stuff to one of the salon staff as I hung back with him for a minute.

"I'm going to go wake the others and tell them."

"OK. Horatio."

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can come back down when we're done?"

"No problem. Hopefully they'll be done by then. Well the guys more so the girls." We both laughed as my sister called for me. "Excuse me."

"Yes sir?"

"Do you know when they'll be finished around?"

"Probably 2 hours. Maybe another hour after."

"Thank you. I'll be back by then alright?"

"OK." I turned to head towards the girls until Horatio stopped me and turned me around. He leaned down and placed his soft lips onto mine. I relaxed a bit and kissed him back. We french kissed for a bit but then pulled away when we heard someone.

"That's hot!" I blushed as I knew who would say that. Paris Hilton. With her was pal Nicole Richie. Horatio kissed me on the lips then my forehead before I went to the girls. I sat down in one of the seats and was bombarded with questions. But I didn't hear a thing since my mind was still on the mind blowing kiss. The salonists started working on everyone's hair as I watched Horatio go back to the elevator. We both smiled at each other as the elevator doors shut. I sighed and let the salonists do their work on my hair and makeup. They spent 2 hours on my hair and half and hour for my makeup. When they finished I got up from my seat slowly due to my pregnancy and saw Horatio with 11 other people. I instantly recognized them as his co-workers. They were all in finer clothes. I sneaked in a separate room where we were to change and waited for my sisters, mum, nieces and Kara to come in. They did and they helped me into my dress since it was hard to do when pregnant. We all helped Rosie into her dress then put our shoes on. Which wasn't hard to do since we all had flats. We grabbed our flowers and left the room. I was the last to leave. I had asked everyone to have me leave last for Horatio. I took a deep breath and left the room. Horatio was talking to the boys about a crime scene in Miami when I came out. The girls saw me and nudged the guys. Horatio stood up when he saw me.

"Katherine. You look.. Amazing."

"Thank you. I'm sure they know about both things?"

"Yes. They do. Shall we be on our way then?"

"Yes. Just so you know it's at The Sleepy Hollow Golf Course."

"For both ceremony and reception?"

"Yes. I will see you then?"

"Yes. You will. Until then my love." I blushed and we kissed for a minute. We pulled away reluctantly and left the hotel. The girls and I got into the 2 cars waiting for us as Horatio and the others got into their limo. We all got to the Golf Course and the ceremony proceeded as planned. Soon it was the reception and everything was going according to plan. That is until my water broke and my first contraction came while I was talking to the girls at the guest table. I bent over in pain and Natalia grabbed a chair for me. Calleigh and Lindsay helped me sit down as Horatio and the guys came over. Horatio rushed over seeing I was sitting down.

"What's wrong?"

"Her water broke. She's in labor. Ryan and Danny, go tell her parents. Eric and Don, tell her sisters and brother."

"What about me?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"You're going to help us. Go get the limo and bring it round the front." The boys left as my next contraction came along. Horatio held my hand as Alexx guided me through my first 3 contractions. My parents, sisters, their husbands, my brother and his girlfriend all came into the guest area. As soon as I saw them my voice wasn't my own.

"Leave me! You traitors! I should have your heads on a platter for killing my parents!! Horatio. Don't let them near me. Please. Calleigh. Get Alexx. These babies are coming now." They all looked at my parents. My parents both looked guilty while my brother, his girlfriend, my sisters and their husbands looked on in shock and confusion. My mum opened her mouth about to say something but nothing came out. My dad spoke up though. Afraid of what everyone's reaction would be. While my dad explained about everything my appearance changed. I still had my blond hair but it was lighter in contrast. My eyes went from plain blue to emerald green and aquamarine blue. My lips went from normal to plumper, almost like Angelina Jolie's. My face shape was no longer round/oval, it was heart shaped. Even my nose was different. Instead of curved it was narrower.

"Fuck! Just get me to the hospital and stop talking!" With my comment my siblings and their loved ones stayed behind with my parents while Horatio helped me out of the golf course and into the limo. The girls, Mac and Frank followed behind us. It took forever just to reach the highway and by then my contractions were closer. The driver stopped as Alexx ordered while Lindsay pulled my panties off and Stella undid the zipper on my dress. Stella quickly took my dress off and tossed it aside. Alexx bent my legs and had Horatio kneel in front of me. She handed him a towel while telling me to push. After a couple pushes our first girl was born. Natalia handed Horatio another towel as she took our first baby away. She cut the umbilical cord then cleaned him. She handed him to Ryan while telling me to push. After a full hour both of our children were born. After the afterbirth was delivered Horatio took his jacket off and put it on me. Soon enough an ambulance arrived and Horatio got on with me.

"Excuse me sir. You'll have to get off."

"No. He's the father. He stays."

"Is what she says true sir?"

"Yes. It is. And we will be married once her and the babies are discharged." Horatio replied as he looked at me and the babies with a huge grin on his face. We arrived at the Toronto General Hospital and saw many reporters. "Can you go through another entrance?"

"Of course sir." In 5 minutes I was finally in a private room sleeping in Horatio's arms. There was a knock at the door so Horatio got up to answer it. Two nurses came in rolling our 2 girls in.

"Excuse me... Lilly. I will give you $50 here if you can go and buy me and my wife a girl name book. Actually. I'll give you $300. I still want the books but also some nightgowns and underwear for my wife."

"Anything else sir?"

"Uh. No thank you." The nurses left as Alexx, Calleigh, Danny, Don, Eric, Frank, Lindsay, Mac, Natalia, Ryan, Sheldon and Stella came in.

"Hey. How's Katherine?"

"She's doing good. Seeing how she just gave birth to 2 girls without an epidural." They all laughed quietly as they all took seats. "Frank. That night you took me to Toronto to drown my sorrows."

"Yeah. I remember. You had just dumped your girlfriend that previous day. Wait a minute. August 7th last year! You raped her?!"

"Hey! It's your fault! You got me drunk that night!"

"You were hammered! I tried to get you back to the hotel!"

"Well you failed!"

"Quiet you two. You woke me up." Alexx, Calleigh, Danny, Don, Eric, Frank, Lindsay, Mac, Natalia, Ryan, Sheldon and Stella all looked at me and gathered all around me.

"The nurses brought the babies in."

"Good. Let me see them." Alexx helped me sit up as Natalia put a pillow behind me. Horatio and Mac all picked up one of the babies and brought them over. Horatio handed me baby girl #1 as Stella took baby 2 from Mac. At that same time a nurse came in with a small book bag and clothes bag. Horatio took them from the nurse and brought them to me.

"I had a nurse get a name book and some night clothes for you."

"It's just what I needed." I spaced out for a minute when I looked at Stella and Mac. I looked at Stella and noticed I had her hair color and style and her lips as well as assets. I then looked at Mac and noticed I had his jaw shape, chin and nose. "You're my parents." I blatantly let out. Mac and Stella looked at me knowing I now know that I'm their one-night-stand child.

"Mac, Stella? Care to explain?" Horatio asked questioningly.

"23 years ago Mac and I met at a bar. We got drunk, went back to my place and had sex. 2 weeks later I became a CSI. Mac had hired me not knowing I was his one-night-stand 2 weeks earlier. While working a case together he pieced together why I looked familiar. 2 months later we found out I was carrying a baby girl. 5 1/2 months later I gave birth to Katherine. Only we named her Taylor. A year later while we were out on a case we had a babysitter take Taylor out to the park. The babysitter turned around for a second when Taylor was kidnapped. She saw the backs of Taylor's fake parents running off. She called Mac and reported the kidnapping. Mac told me and we tried to find the people who took Taylor. We had no such luck. And now. Well." Stella explained.

"I always knew I wasn't a David." We all laughed as I yawned. "God I'm tired."

"You need rest. We'll come back tomorrow."

"But the reunion."

"It can wait another year." I laughed as Horatio took baby girl #1 away from me. Horatio and Stella put the babies in the rolling cribs. I put the pillow that was behind my back by my head and lied down. I sighed and watched as Eric, Ryan, Frank, Natalia, Alexx, Calleigh, Danny, Don, Lindsay and Sheldon left. Mac and Stella were sitting down at a coffee table by the window looking at some papers. "I think I should try to feed the babies before I go to sleep."

"Alright. Which one first?"

"It doesn't matter." Horatio brought me baby girl #1 as I parted my top. Well Horatio's jacket anyways. I took my breast out and fed the baby. When I saw that the baby was asleep Horatio took it away and brought baby girl #2 over. I fed her and she fell asleep. Horatio brought a chair over but I smiled at him and smoothed the left side of the bed which was empty. He got on and held me from beind as I fell asleep. When I woke up Horatio was gone. Standing by the window was Mac.


	2. Author's Note

**This story is going on hiatus due to a strong, full workload. I will update when I can if I can. So please be patient.**

**I hope you are liking the story.**

**I'm sorry if some of you were expecting another chapter. I either couldn't think of something to continue the story with or I've been busy. It's been a mixture of both.**

**Again I am so sorry.**


End file.
